


Heat Redux

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Morality, Everyone is a Werewolf, Extremely Underage, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Object Insertion, Older Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Young Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 11 - Object InsertionNobody seems to remember that a mating bond born during a heat means that the pair shouldn't be separated right away.





	Heat Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dirtcore Dreams (NakedEye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedEye/gifts).

> This is a direct sequel to [O-Eats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460637).
> 
> You don't technically *have* to read that to read this, but everything will make way more sense if you do.

The Hales had come home and been furious, from what Stiles could tell. He and Derek had remained locked in the boy's room for the duration of his heat, and Stiles has been mostly lost in the haze of it, but he had vague impressions of screaming voices. Derek's parents, his own father's. The one attempt that anyone made to open the door had resulted in a slashed up arm from Derek, the new alpha far too young to control the instinct and realize that nobody outside the room was a threat. Or maybe they were and he wasn't wrong, because the second that it broke fully, there's been angry parents on the other side, demanding they come out.

Stiles' shame at allowing the young alpha to claim him had intensified under scrutiny. Derek's mother looked like she was seconds away from lunging for his throat, it was terrifying, especially when Derek kept putting himself between them. Talia kept yelling about Stiles forcing himself on her son, and every accusation cut deep because he was here, alone, with an unmarked alpha, so wasn't she right? Even his father's measured voice of calm, reminding Talia that she was the reason Stiles has been here when his heat manifested completely, couldn't waylay the guilt that welled up. When she mentioned charges, the sheriff came to his defense, mentioned counter charges of neglect and intentional forced mating being brought against her for leaving her son with a virtual stranger whose heat pheromones had to have been apparent.

It was an ugly discussion, and the mating bite on Stiles' skin burned. He wanted to claw it off, wanted to curl into himself so tightly he disappeared. The heat drop was worse than it had ever been by the time the Hales agreed with his father that everyone and no one were at fault, that it was a mistake, and that they'd work on Derek's bond break from their end, the sheriff assuring them that Stiles would break it from his side as soon as he'd recovered completely from his heat. His father didn't look at him when they left, didn't have any words for him it seemed as he waited for Stiles to climb back into his jeep, followed him home to his apartment. Stiles couldn't quite parse out the expression on his dad's face, but it felt overwhelmingly like disappointment, and he bit back tears as he nodded goodbye before heading inside his building and back to his apartment, the air stale for having been closed up over the last few days. 

Stiles managed to make it all the way through his shower and back into his room before his legs gave out, his body crumpling to the ratty carpet as great big sobs racked his body. It took a lot of effort, but he managed to drag himself to his bed and up onto it, burrowing beneath the covers and hiding himself from the world, even if he couldn't hide from his own consuming guilt. All while praying to every deity he'd ever heard of that Derek's seed didn't take, that he wasn't currently pupped. It was going to be hard enough to deal with his guilt and the breaking of a mate bond without being pregnant. So he sobbed and begged and prayed in the darkness of his room.

The seed didn't take. But that turned out to be an even bigger problem.

Stiles had been home for three days, curled up in his bed except when he had to get out to eat a little or have a piss, mandatory post-heat leave allowing him to mostly wallow in his own misery as he tried to crawl out of the heat drop he'd experienced. He was having a much harder time than usual, but the drop had been harder too this time, so he thought that was it. He was doing his best to ignore the throbbing ache in his mating bite, ignore the strange pulses of heat it was throwing at him. He hadn't heard from his father and he tried to pretend that wasn't its own kind of horrible ache as well. Morning dawned on day four and he was covered in sweat and the stink of misery and he dragged himself into the shower. It didn't help, in fact the cool water only seemed to make him sweat more. 

By the time Stiles managed to get out of the shower, his body was wracked with tremors. His body felt tight and hot, sweat was already beading across his exposed skin. His nose twitched, an enticing smell coming from the pile of dirty laundry that had been sitting there since he came home four days before. He didn't even try to fight his instincts as he stumbled over to the mess, digging through it and coming up with a shirt that definitely wasn't his, haphazardly shoved into his hoodie pocket by someone, unnoticed, stained and stiff with dried come that could only be from one person. His brain latched onto the thought of his alpha, hole pulsing out a big glob of slick, and that was the last coherent thought Stiles had. If he'd been lucid, he would remember that mated pairs weren't to be separated after the initial heat bond because it could force them both back into a heat and rut, but he wasn't lucid. 

Stiles was...hungry. Desperate for his alpha, for the fullness of his knot, for his scent filling Stiles' nostrils. The last one he could have immediately, and he was grateful, as much as he could be, when he pressed it against his face and huffed in deep breaths laced with the scent he needed to be coated in. Some deep seated bit of his hind brain has enough self preservation to tell him not to try and find his alpha, not to leave the safety of his own den, especially not naked and dripping. There were plenty of alphas that wouldn't care about the brand that was now throbbing in time to the pulsing of his hole. He was nearly mindless with need though, the heat hitting him worse for the separation, and when his eyes caught on the bulb of his bedpost, all he could think was yes.

Stiles probably looked crazed, eyes wide and wild, one hand pressing his alpha's shirt so tight to his face it was a wonder he hadn't broken his own nose, feet stomping him toward his bed. His ass was leaking slick like a faucet, his thighs slippery with it as he crawled into the mattress. He spared only the briefest moment to gather slick from his hole, slide it over the ball of the post, up the tapered (but thankfully not sharp) shaft of wood that pressed up from it. It wasn't like a cock, not really, but he didn't care when he shifted himself over it. It took weirdly careful balancing and he whined when he had to let go of the shirt. He pushed it into his mouth and he could taste faint hints of alpha and it would have to be enough, because he needed his hands to hold himself in place and keep his balance as he teased his ass with the top of the bedpost. 

He was so sensitive that his whole body shuddered at the first touch of cool slicked wood to his opening. It wasn't enough, not nearly, and he lined himself up and slid down it, feeling his body open easily until he was resting against the bulbous part. He wanted it, knew it was what he needed, and he began to work himself up and down just above it, images flashing through his mind of all the ways Derek had fucked him during the last heat, doing his best to pretend he was rocking back into Derek's knot. It did the trick, allowed his body to relax enough that he slid over the protrusion, feeling the top press against his prostate while the bulbous part filled him up, his hole tightening as much as it could around the short base of the post beneath the ball. It made him cry out as his body tried to clamp down, the wood unyielding unlike Derek's real knot. It wasn't enough, not nearly, but it was the closest he could get in his addled state.

He was able, at least, to spit out the shirt release one hand to drag it up to his face so he could inhale the scent, try to fool his brain a little longer. He didn't realize he was crying and begging for his real alpha, rocking down on the bedpost and wishing it was flesh. The scent of alpha suddenly grew stronger and Stiles' body clenched right again, releasing when it was hard wood and not a cock inside of him. His own cock was angry, red and leaking but nowhere close to coming. He didn't bother even trying to touch it. 

And then there was a strange cracking sound, and Stiles whimpered, thinking he'd broken the bed and would have to find something else to try and take the edge off, but that wasn't it, his body still full of the post. The alpha scent was even stronger though, encasing him, almost enough for him to believe he wasn't going to be alone through this heat.

"Shhh, shhh. Daddy's here now. Daddy's got you. Look at you, so desperate for daddy's knot that you're fucking yourself on a bedpost. We'll have to spend some time seeing what other things you can take up that pretty cunt. But first let's get you taken care of." Stiles' body slumped in relief at the first word out of Derek's mouth, the filth at odds with how young and soft his voice was, but doing wonders for Stiles' neglected cock. It was even better when he felt Derek's skin against his own, pressing behind him and helping to brace him, one hand reaching around to stroke his cock from root to tip. "That's right baby, let daddy take care of you. Wanna see you ride the bedpost. Milk it like it's my knot. Want to see you fuck yourself on it, work that ass until you come. I'll keep holding your cock baby, won't let you go."

Stiles was helpless to do anything but obey, not that he wanted to do anything else. He started lifting himself up and down with Derek's help, still surprised at how strong the boy was, riding the bedpost and feeling his hole open and close as he fucked himself down over the bulbous ball of it. With Derek's hand on him, his scent permeating the air, and his voice in Stiles' ear, it didn't take long at all for Stiles to seize up and come, the heat pushing back enough for him to turn and catch Derek's mouth in a kiss. Derek looked nearly as wild as he felt when Stiles pulled back, clothes shredded all over Stiles' floor, broken glass just in view behind him from where he'd broken out a window in the kitchenette to get in. 

Stiles let Derek ease him off the post and onto the bed, watched as Derek couldn't stop himself from licking up the smears of Stiles' slick that coated the wood before he could focus again. His cock was hard and wet and Stiles wanted it in him right now, but Derek merely smirked.

"Let me get food and water baby. Secure the room. Gotta make the den safe and then I'll give you my knot." Stiles nodded, knew his alpha was right, but hoped he'd hurry up about it. When Derek left the room, Stiles turned onto his belly, pushing his knees up and lifting his ass, reaching back to pull his cheeks apart, tease his fingertips around his hole. He wanted to make sure his alpha could see exactly where he belonged. The heat was already clouding him over again, the scent of it mixing with the spicy tang of Derek's building rut, and Stiles couldn't hold on a hiss of excitement. He'd never spent a heat with an alpha who was in their rut, his rare partnered adventures never coincided for that, and he knew it was going to be amazing. 

"Presenting for daddy? Trying to get me in your needy hole before I'm ready?"

"Hmmm. Just showing daddy what's his. Want you inside me daddy. Your cock, your knot...your tongue."

"Yeah? You'll have to ask for what you want baby."

"Want you to eat my ass daddy, please. Wanna feel your tongue filling me up, getting me ready for your daddy cock. Wanna be dripping when you fuck me, want to make it good and hot and wet, want you to knot me and keep me soaked, keep me filled. Want it to take this time." Derek didn't answer with words, just gave a growl before he lunged, crossing the space between them and landing behind Stiles on the bed, not even taking a moment to situation himself before his face was mashed against Stiles' hole, fangs scraping the skin as he licked and sucked and tongue fucked Stiles into a screaming orgasm, ripping his face away and slamming his cock inside, knot inflating before he was even fully sheathed, sending them both into another orgasm, ramping the pheromones up until they were nothing more than animals, screaming and fucking through their need, lost in the haze of hormones.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
